


Writer’s Block

by glimpsethisprince



Category: Jake Tapper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpsethisprince/pseuds/glimpsethisprince
Summary: This ended up being a 10k word beast. Sorry about it.
Relationships: Jake Tapper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Writer’s Block

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a 10k word beast. Sorry about it.

“You need to relax. You’ve been preparing for this interview for weeks. You’ve got this,” Scott told me. I was at the CNN studio, in the makeup room. The poor makeup artist was doing her best to quell the redness in my face, but it seemed no amount of concealer and finishing powder was doing the trick.

Scott was my best friend in the entire world. He worked for CNN, which was lucky for me, so I had some moral support during my 15 minutes of fame.

“But what if I make a fool out of myself on live television? I’ll have to quit my job and change my name and move to Canada.”

“Oh boy, she’s spiraling,” Scott sighed. “Keira, look at me. You’re going to do amazing. You’re an expert. That’s why Jake wanted you on the show.”

“He wanted _anyone_ from the firm, I was the only one willing to go on TV.”

“Well your boss wouldn’t have asked you to do it if he thought you were going to screw it up! And please, you are one of the best lawyers there.” Scott clapped me on the back. “You’ve fucking got this. Go get ‘em.”

“Thanks Scott,” I smiled softly at him. I really was lucky to call him my best friend.

“Any time, bitch,” he said. He looked down at his phone and swore. “I have to run out to the studio if I want a good spot to watch. My boss said it’s fine for me to take my lunch after your slot, so we can debrief after. I love you! You got this!” He all but ran out of the room, almost bowling someone over in the process.

“Keira?” A woman’s voice called out. It was one of the assistant producers on set, Suzie. “They’re ready for you.”

“Okay,” I breathed out. “Thank you so much for covering up this disaster,” I chuckled nervously, budding goodbye to the makeup artist. She didn’t talk much (or introduce herself) but she seemed nice and had to put up with my nervous rambling for the good part of an hour.

Suzie led me down a long hallway and opened the door to the studio. I was struck by how bright the lights were. I really hoped I didn’t sweat off all ten layers of foundation and concealer they just applied.

She sat me down at the small round desk I previously had only seen through my television set. I was really thankful I had remembered to apply extra deodorant this morning.

And then I saw him. Jake Tapper was walking over to his spot at the desk, fresh cup of coffee in hand. I had met him earlier that day to go over the basics of the interview. My stomach had been doing somersaults the entire time and I was too nervous to really register what was going on. He seemed nice but tough; I think he could sense how green I was.

“Hey there, nice to see you again,” Jake said. “How’s it going?”

Oh my God. Now that I was sitting next to him up close, I was starkly reminded that he was incredibly handsome. I always had a thing for him when I watched the show, but I didn’t think he’d be even hotter in person. I then realized he was waiting for me to respond.

“Um, I’m great! Thanks for asking!” I said, a little too enthusiastically. He could probably sense I was on the edge of a very public nervous breakdown.

“Don’t be nervous, he said, a little more quietly so only I could hear him. “You’ll do great,” He was smiling at me. Good Lord, those dimples. He seemed to be speaking genuinely, so I felt my nerves cool down a little.

“Thank you,” I gave him a small smile back.

“We’re ready to roll,” A producer announced. I could hear him but I couldn’t see him past the studio lighting. Jake straightened up and smoothed his tie down.

“Thanks for tuning in folks; today we have Keira Smith, who is one of the nation’s top minds in international law. She currently works at Coffey & Thurston, LLC, one of the most sought after immigration law firms. Keira, thank you for coming in today to talk with me.”

“Thanks for having me, Jake.”

“Let’s just get right into then,” he started. “What impact do you think the president’s executive order barring Muslim immigrants from entering the United States will have on relations between the US and the Middle East?”

“Well, it certainly isn’t going to help with rising tensions.” I told him. “As you already know, the world has a certain perception of the US that isn’t exactly favorable.” I struggled to come up with a way to word this without out right saying it was racist and made us look dumb to the international community.

“So you would say there are those who think this executive order is reactionary and bigoted?”

“Yes, absolutely.”  
  


————

I fucking crushed it. The interview went extremely well and the conversation flowed naturally. Thankfully, my anxiety seemed to evaporate as soon as the cameras started rolling. It must have been my fight or flight response that got me through it.

I was currently in the break room, snacking on a fruit platter and talking with Scott about the segment.

“You fucking killed it, babe!” He exclaimed, stacking some cheese and cracker on a paper plate.

“I can’t believe I got through it without making an ass out of myself,” I told him. “I was so nervous.”

“Yeah but you’re incredibly smart and you’re great at your job. I knew you could it.” He added, “there’s a reason why you’re blowing up on Twitter.” I rolled my eyes. I wouldn’t have described it as “blowing up” but my point of view was gaining traction.

The door to the room swung open and Jake walked in, his suit and tie still immaculate after filming. I felt like a sweaty, frazzled mess. It just wasn’t fair.

“Keira, I was hoping I’d catch you before you left. Thank you so much for coming on today. I know it’s a little nerve wracking.” He seemed almost apologetic. Probably because he saw how much of a wreck I was beforehand. How embarrassing.

“Thank you for having me. It was a little terrifying but I’m glad I did it.”

“You were a natural out there,” he grinned. “I’d love to have you on again.”

This Jake was a big contrast from the Jake I had seen on television. During the interview, he was no-nonsense and cut straight to the chase with his questions. If I hadn’t been overly preparing herself for it, I for sure would have stumbled over my words. He had an authoritative and intimidating aura. That’s why the victory felt even sweeter when she had done well. He didn’t come off as mean, per se, but it was obvious he had really high expectations of others and held them to it. If I was being honest, it was kind of hot. And a sick part of me wanted to impress him.

“I’d like that,” I said. I wasn’t sure if my nerves could handle being on television again, but I was ready to donate my kidney to him if he asked.

“Excellent. Well, I will let you get back to your day. I appreciate you coming on today and offering your perspective.” He held out his hand for me to shake it. I swear to god my pulse quickened when I felt his warm hand in mine. Jake gave me one last quick smile and left.

I forgot Scott was still behind me. I counted to ten and took a. Deep breath before turning around.

“He so wants to fuck you,” he said, full of glee. I spun around and looked around the room wildly, shushing him.

“Shut up!” I exclaimed. “Anyone could hear you!”

“Oh relax, we’re the only people in the room.” He laughed it off.

“Well it’s inappropriate and you’re wrong. I’m like 20 years younger than him and he’s a professional.”

“17 years, babe, and just because he’s professional doesn’t mean he doesn’t like what he sees.” I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. There was no way I was going to continue to entertain this conversation.

“Come on you huge slut, I’ll walk you to your car.” Scott tried and failed to hold in a laugh. Hilarious.

I bid him goodbye and pulled out of my parking spot, thinking about my interaction with Jake. I didn’t get any vibes from him, but it was weird that he came out just to ask me on again, right? He could have easily reached out through official channels. This was stupid. Of course he came out to talk with me; he was being polite! I shook the thoughts away. Leave the man alone. He’s not interested.

————

Picture this: I was FaceTiming with my sister, Marielle. talking out my rapid fire thoughts. She was a safe choice to vent to, since she was thousands of miles away and had a somewhat steady head on her shoulders.

“Ok first of all, my crazy baby sister, you did fucking amazing today,” she said. “I’ve already been bragging to all my friends about how my sister was on CNN.”

“Jake Tapper did say he wanted me back on the show at some point,” I told her. She shrieked so loudly I had to move the phone away from my ear.

“See?! He seems like a smart guy and he wouldn’t have wanted you back on if you sucked!”

“I know I didn’t suck,” I scoffed at her. “Scott made me feel weird about it.”

She was silent for a moment. “How did he make you feel weird about it?” 

“He told me he thinks Jake wants to... with me,” I couldn’t even get the words out. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Mari burst out laughing. “Did Scott make you feel weird about it or are you making you feel weird about it?” She had a point.

“Would it be so bad if he did?” She asked me, probably already knowing the answer. Of course it wouldn’t be bad, that’s the problem.

“Okay, so he might be handsome and intimidating but he’s a famous news anchor and I can barely remember to eat breakfast most mornings.”

“So he can cook breakfast for you the morning after he rails you!” Mari retorted. I don’t know why I came to her for advice.

“Okay can we please come back down to earth now?” I begged. “There’s no way Jake Tapper, the top news anchor in the country, wants to rail me.”

“First of all, you pronounced Anderson Cooper wrong, and second, maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. Just go with the flow, sis. Stop stressing out over a hypothetical situation.”

“You’re right. I’m being ridiculous.”

“Of course I’m right!” She gloated. “Oh shit, I have to go pick up the kids from school. Talk to you later?”

“Sounds good, love you Mari.”

“Love you too! Bye!”

I tried to take her advice. I really did. But later that night, when my phone dinged with a Twitter notification that read “@JakeTapper is now following you!” I nearly had a coronary. I immediately screenshot it and sent it to Mari, she sent me back a text that read “OMG!!!! Get it girl!”

————

We didn’t interact too much on Twitter, but I couldn’t help but notice he had liked a picture I posted that Scott had taken of me earlier that day, getting ready for the interview with the caption “Getting glammed up for the big interview!” I tried not to think too hard about it, but I was failing. I officially had a crush.

I refrained from liking all of his tweets, trying to play it cool. He is not interested in you. Stop it.

————

I was out to lunch with Scott, talking about the upcoming CNN holiday party. It was going to be at a fancy 5-star hotel, situated just a few blocks from the White House and the Smithsonian.

“I was going to take Matt, but since he dumped me and I’m so heartbroken, I was hoping you’d come with me,” Scott was giving me puppy dog eyes. He and Matt had broken up back in March, but I decided to let him have this one.

“Sure,” I sighed at his theatrics. “What should I wear?”

“Something hot but fancy,” he said. “And tell me what color you plan on wearing so we don’t clash.”

“What is this, prom?” I teased him.

“For me? Yes. Yes it is.”

He changed the subject. “So how is your book going?”

I sighed. “It’s not going. I’m stuck,” I didn’t want to talk about this; we were having a nice lunch and talking about my book usually left me in tears. I had a few months to finish it before my publisher would come for my blood. But a few months in writer’s block time felt more like a few minutes.

“You just need to talk to someone who’s written a book before. Someone who’s experienced with researching and writing.” I didn’t like where this was going. “You should reach out to your new Twitter boyfriend.”

I swear to God, I was going to stop confiding in Scott.

“Absolutely not. I barely know him.”

“So get to know him and ask him for advice.”

“If we don’t change the subject now, I’m going to wear a full Shrek costume to your work party,” I threatened him. He immediately dropped the subject.

Later on I decided to look at rent the runway to find an outfit and decided on a midi-length navy blue velvet dress. The straps were thin and criss-crossed in the back. The back of the dress was low, meaning I’d need to find an adhesive bra. The front was modest enough, not offering too much cleavage, though skirt had a long slit up the side.

I definitely didn’t have a certain news anchor in mind when I picked it out.

I sent a picture of it to Scott for approval, to which he replied “HOT!!!”

————

Scott and I decided to Uber over to the hotel to avoid the bitter December air. We shrugged our coats off and brought them into the coat room. A coat room! When was the last time I was at a party fancy enough to have a coat room?

“I need some hors d’oeuvres and champagne stat,” I turned to Scott. As promised, his suit matched mine: his pocket square was made of the same blue velvet material on my dress.

“Don’t you want to mingle a bit?” Scott gave me an incredulous look.

“With champagne and finger foods in hand, yes.”

“You really want to run into Wolf Blitzer stuffing your face with crab cakes?”

“Absolutely.” I told him.

A waiter walked by with a tray of full champagne glasses, offering it to us. We each grabbed a glass and thanked him.

“Ooh, I’ll be right back, there’s this guy who works for The Lead I’ve been talking to. I’m going to go say hi.”

It didn’t take long for him to ditch me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I’ll be over in the corner enjoying crab cakes and champagne. That is, when someone with crab cakes came by.

I didn’t know anyone here and wasn’t about to go up to anyone I recognized from TV. It didn’t take long for Scott to come back, Guy from The Lead in tow.

“Keira— meet David.”

“Hi David,” I shook his hand. He was handsome in a classic Hollywood actor kind of way. He looked a bit like young Paul Newman.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” he grinned. “Scott is always bragging about you and your upcoming book.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not much of a book yet, but it’s lovely to meet you too.”

“I’m sure you’ll get there, are you stuck on a particular part?” I was thrilled he was genuinely interested, but talking about my writer’s block made me feel kind of like a failure.

“I guess it’s in a stage where it’s about halfway done, but it’s a giant flaming pile of garbage at the moment.”

“Well I can’t say I can help you there but my boss knows a lot about the writing process. Hold on a sec, he’s right over there,” David looked over my shoulder. “Hey Jake!” He exclaimed. I could feel the color drain from my face. Scott’s eyes met mine. I must have looked panicked because he had mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Hey David, how’s it going?” I heard his voice from behind me. I could feel my arms erupt in goosebumps. I should have kept my coat on.

“Great, thanks for asking. This is Keira.” David gestured towards me. “I was just talking to her about her book.”

“We’ve met,” Jake gave me a wide smile. “What’s your book about?”

“I examine right wing movements around the globe and talk about the key points in what caused those movements to arise, contextualizing the political climate of the countries I examine, and then I’m going to tie it back to the far-right movement in the United States.”

“That sounds fascinating and extremely relevant. Let me know when you plan on releasing it.” He told me. My face felt hot under his attention.

“That’s a big if I release it,” I chuckled. I probably shouldn’t have been bashing myself in public like this, but I felt uncomfortable with all of this attention on me.

“What makes you say that?” Jake sounded concerned.

“I’m kind of stuck on the halfway point and have been for a while. I have a big mountain of information that I have to organize into full concepts.” Okay Keira, you can do this.

“I’m happy to help out in any way I can, if you have any questions.” He said. “I’m not an expert on the topic, by any means, but I can at least try to help with your writer’s block.”

“I actually would appreciate that so much,” I told him honestly. It would be intimidating as hell, but he knew what he was doing, having written a few heavily-researched books.

“Great, I can give you my number if you’re ready.” Oh, I’m ready. I shook that thought away and took my phone out. He rattled off his number, and I read it back to make sure I didn’t mess any of the digits up.

“Yep, that’s it.” He grinned at me. How did I not notice how gorgeous his smile was?

“Thank you so much, Jake.”

“Of course. I had a lot of help when I wrote my first book. I’m looking forward to reading the finished product.” I’m sure he was just being polite, but I felt my face heating up anyways. Scott and David were trying to make a show of conversing with each other, but I could tell they were looking over at us every few seconds.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I would love to pick your brain on a segment I want to add to next week’s show.” Jake‘a hand touched the small of my back lightly, his finger just grazing my skin.His hand left the spot as soon as I registered it. He led me over to a part of the ballroom that wasn’t as crowded.

“I actually wanted to talk about your book in more detail, but could tell you felt a little uncomfortable back there with an audience. I smiled at him, really grateful for his discretion. I didn’t realize how obvious my discomfort was.

“I guess my poker face isn’t as good as I thought.”

“Oh it is, Scott and David had no idea, but I pick up on things pretty quickly.”

I hope he didn’t pick up on how incredibly attracted I was to him.

He asked me some questions about how far along I was in my research, what environment I most liked to write in, if I had written an outline, etc.

“I wrote out a loose outline of the points I want to make,” I winced a little at how inexperienced I sounded. “The first half flowed pretty well, but I’m kind of stuck now.”

“That’s an excellent start,” he told me. “Honesty, there’s no perfect way to write a book. You have to figure out what’s best for you and roll with it. I’m happy to provide any guidance along the way to help you get where you need to be.”

I couldn’t believe that Jake Tapper, of all people, was offering his support and going the extra mile for me.

“I know I’ve already said this, but I really appreciate your help.” I put a hand on his arm and flinched back. I was getting a little too cozy with him.

“Of course, any time.” His voice was soft. His eyes scanned me up and down for a moment. Something fluttered inside my stomach. So he did notice the dress.

We made our way back to the group, Jake’s hand found its way to the small of my back again. I silently prayed he couldn’t feel the goosebumps that were forming.

We talked a little while longer about his books, and I managed to sound like a complete fangirl by telling him how good _The Outpost_ and _The Hellfire Club_ were. He didn’t seem to mind, though.

It seemed like no time had passed, but Jake had to bid us goodbye, since an important looking group of suits nearby gestured over to him.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, giving me a smile. He was probably smiling at Scott and David too, but I imagined it was just me.

As soon as Jake was out of earshot, Scott turned to me, grabbing my arm.

“Keira.” I said nothing, not wanting to give anything away to David.

“What?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

“I don’t know him very well, Keira, but it seems like Tapper has a thing for you.” Great, David was in on it now.

“He’s just being nice,” I waved them off.

“Sure, and he was just being nice when he looked at you like you were made of candy and rainbows.” God, David really was good for Scott. They had the same personality.

The subject changed when Wolf Blitzer came over to start a conversation with David. I did not in fact have a crab cake in my hand. I had to remind myself to gloat to Scott about that later.

A couple hours passed and the night was starting to wind down. I was feeling pretty sleepy, given the amount of champagne I had and the amount of people I had to interact with.

“Ready to get going, Scott?” I asked him. He and David were basically hanging onto each other for dear life, being a little more worse off than I was.

“Yup, let’s go home.” Scott slurred. “David, you’re very cute. I would like to see you again.” I stifled my laughter.

“I’d like that very much, Scotthew,” he replied, equally drunk.

“Oookay, time to get _Scotthew_ home. David, text us when you get home safe.” Yeah, I was that friend.

David saluted me and gave Scott a peck on the cheek. It was fucking adorable, to be honest. I took my phone out to request an Uber home.

“Heading out?” Jake must have seen me cart Scott off towards the entrance of the hotel.

“Yeah, I have to get this one home before he turns into a pumpkin.”

Jake laughed. “I’d offer you a ride, but I also am not driving.”

“How very responsible of you, Mr. Tapper.” God, what did they put in this champagne.

“Thank you, Ms. Smith, I try my best.” He continued, “I was serious about helping you with your book, by the way. I want you to reach out whenever you feel stuck. Don’t be shy.” The last words had a slight stern tone to them. My mouth watered a little.

“Of course,” I told him. “I’ll call you whenever I feel stuck, which I’m sure won’t be too far in the future.” I laughed. My phone dinged with a notification. I looked down to read it.

“Oh, it looks like our ride is here,”

“It was a pleasure to see you again,” He said. He moved a little closer, hesitantly. Oh God, I think he was going in for a hug. I opened my arms and accepted, wrapping them around his shoulders. He had quite a few inches on me, but I couldn’t help but notice how well our bodies fit together.

“Get home safe,” he said, his breath hit my ear and I tried to hold back the shiver.

“You too,” I answered lamely. One of these days I was going to act normal enough to have a conversation with this man.

“Bye Scott, see you Monday,” Jake said, laughing a little at his swaying.

“Come on pumpkin, let’s go home,” I cooed at my very drunk friend, pushing him into the Uber.

————

It was about a week before I worked up the courage to text him. I had been struggling for hours to organize my research in a way that made writing easier. Okay, so maybe it was about 50% struggling and 50% procrastinating. I decided to reach out to Jake, in hopes he would point me in the right direction. It was about 9 pm so I decided to text him, since it was late.

Me: Hey Jake, it’s Keira. I have a question about best practices for organizing research whenever you have a moment.

My phone immediately started to ring. The caller I.D. read Jake Tapper. Oh God. Oh fuck.

I answered it on the second ring.

“Jake, hey,” i stammered out.

“Hi Keira, I figured it would be easier to talk it out. What’s going on with your research?”

“I feel like it’s just all over the place?” I told him. “I have pages upon pages of information, none of it in order, and I’m having a hard time putting it together.”

“Ah yes, I’ve been there before.” I felt a little better knowing this wasn’t just a me problem.

“Well, first of all, given it’s been a week and you’re finally coming to me now, you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself.” He said. I felt my cheeks heat up.

I let out a breath of air. He had a point.

“I get it, being someone who’s career is driven by rapid fire decisions and stress.” He said, his voice becoming softer. “But you already do that during your day job, and after work hours Keira needs to find a way to make this fun. Isn’t that why you decided to write the book in the first place?”

He was totally right. I was in a position of privilege where I could afford to pay my bills and have an after-work endeavor. I needed to put less pressure on myself. The stress would only make it harder to write.

“Another thing I find helpful is to write out a thing, anything you want to write about in the moment. The rest of the book and it’s organization will follow. And you aren’t expected to be your own editor either, so don’t expect your first draft to be perfect.”

Did this man have the ability to read minds? It’s like he immediately knew everything that was hindering me and knew exactly what to say. I was quiet, just taking it all in.

“Keira? You there?”

“Yes! Sorry, I’m just... surprised. You seemed to know everything I was feeling insecure about with my writing.”

“These are all things I still go through when I write.” He said. “Articles are one thing, it still happens on a smaller scale, but books are a whole bigger beast.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” I said. My mind was already spinning. I already had ideas on where I wanted to get started.

“Any time, Keira.” Hearing him say my name did things to me.

“I’ll get you get on with your evening. Thank you so much.”

“Send me a passage when you get a chance, I’d love to get a preview. I’ll text you my email address.”

“O-okay, sure. I’ll do that.” My head was spinning. I had to find an acceptable passage to send him. We bid goodbye shortly after.

I gave myself a moment to smile at my phone like an idiot and got to work. I had some writing to do.

I sent him a passage later that night via email. He responded about 30 minutes later, telling me it was compelling and that he couldn’t wait to read more.

————

Other than texting him for tips every once in a while, I felt my words flowing freely. I didn’t have any reason to reach out to him, but I found myself trying to come up with reasons to talk to him.

Me: I saw this article about how _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie, what are your thoughts?

My text included a link to the article.

Jake: This article is garbage. It has no sources, and lists the presence of sequels as a disqualifier, as if _Home Alone_ and _The Santa Clause_ aren’t considered Christmas movies.

Me: That’s a good point. I figured from your interactions on Twitter that you had a strong opinion.

Jake: What camp are you in?

Me: Neither. I don’t have a strong opinion.

Jake: Just give me time, I’ll change that.

Jake: Are you stalking me on Twitter?

Me: Just trying to keep up on cutting edge journalism.

Jake: Sure, sure. I’ll be sure to keep my content top notch just for you.

Me: You better. I have incredibly high expectations.

Jake: :)

Me: :)

————

A few weeks later, the writer’s block was back with a vengeance. Christmas was over and New Year’s Eve was just around the corner. When I wasn’t sending him passages from my book or asking him for advice, we were texting back and forth about anything and everything.

Me: I might need your help again.

Jake: Anything you need. What’s going on?

Me: I’ve tried all of your tips for fighting writer’s block and I’m just sitting here yelling at myself to write something. What do you do in these moments?

Jake: I have an idea. Can you be ready in 30 minutes?

Me: Sure. Where are we going?

Jake: For a walk. Dress warm and send me your address.

30 minutes later, Jake was at my door, bundled in his winter coat. Fuck, he looked so cute bundled up.

“Are you going to enlighten me on where we are going?” I asked him.

“Anywhere. You need to give yourself a break.”

We ended up at the National Mall. Despite living in DC for a few years now, I never took the time to really enjoy the city.

“When I was writing my first book, I’d take breaks by walking around outside,” Jake said. He exhaled, the air from his lungs coming out in puffs.

“Not a bad idea,” I told him. “I had no idea where you were taking me.” I laughed.

“Well I would have taken you somewhere on a hike in nature, but it’s too cold for that.” He looked at me, a grin on his face. “At least we can dip in somewhere over here.”

I hummed in agreement. There weren’t many people out and about, given the bitter cold temperature outside. It was nice to walk around the National Mall without droves of people swarming around.

“It’s kind of nice being able to enjoy the city without crowds,” I told him. “I usually have to be up at the crack of dawn to enjoy the mall.”

“Ah yes, the trick is to go in the winter and freeze your ass off,” he said with a straight face. I laughed.

“Totally worth it.” Jake’s smile softened at my reply. I felt as if I was under a spell for a moment as we made eye contact. He looked like he wanted to say something. I wasn’t sure what it was. I wanted to say something too. He looked away, breaking away from the moment.

I cleared my throat. “Want to grab a coffee to warm up?” I asked him.

“Yes please.”

We ended up walking to a nearby coffee shop. Once we had our coffees in hand, we sat down at a table by the front window. I took a moment to steal a glance at Jake. His cheeks were red from the cold winter air and his hair was a little disheveled from removing his scarf. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He would have taken my breath away if my lungs hadn’t already been shriveled up from walking around in the cold.

I removed my coat as well, since my body was heating up thinking about how good Jake looked all tousled. I really needed to rein in the horniness before he caught on.

“That’s a nice necklace,” Jake said, looking down at the gold pendant that skimmed my chest.

“Thank you. My nephew picked it out for me for my birthday, with my sister’s help.”

“How old is your nephew?”

“He’s seven years old now. He picked it out last year.”

“That’s really sweet,” he said. “What’s his name?”

“Yeah, he’s a sweet kid. His name is Leon.”

“So is your sister younger or older?” Jake asked.

“She’s older by two years, though she acts like she’s about ten years younger sometimes,” I laughed.

“Age doesn’t always signify maturity level,” he said, smiling. “Take you for instance.”

I felt my face get warm. “Yeah, my parents always said I have an old soul. They were surprised when Marielle got married and had kids first. Though they weren’t disappointed or anything, it’s mostly my friends from back home who made me feel like it’s wrong.”

“But you got a law degree and built a successful career in a short amount of time,” he said. He was right. I wasn’t giving myself enough credit.

“You know, you’re really good at calling me out when I put myself down.” I laughed.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” he started. I felt my gut tighten with anxiety. “I’m not an easy person to impress, and you impress me.” He went on, “there are too many women out there who are working hard to make the world a better place and they aren’t given enough credit. You’re one of those women, and I can tell you internalize a lot of the bullshit you hear from people.”

I was speechless. I must have looked like a fish out of water, because my mouth was opening and closing, struggling to come up with the proper words to respond.

“I hope you don’t think I’m over stepping here, but you’re incredible, and you deserve to hear it more often.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly, not trusting myself to speak louder. I felt my throat constricting with emotion.

“Come on, I think it’s time we brave the cold and get you back home to write that book.” Jake stood up and grabbed his coat and I followed suit.

I couldn’t help but wonder if I was ascribing more meaning to his words than I should have been. So much of what he said to me and did for me felt romantic, but it felt like he was pulling away at the same time.

I needed to consult someone else.

————

“Look who’s finally asking me for advice,” Scott said, admonishing me over the phone.

I had explained Jake and I’s day together to him in agonizing detail. I probably didn’t need to describe how sexy he looked while windswept, but it was hard to close the dam once it broke.

“I don’t know what to do, Scott. I’m desperate here. I’m falling for a man who seems like he’s keeping me at an arm’s length.”

“I think you’re doing what you always do,” Scott told me point-blank. “You get scared and hide the way you feel, which doesn’t exactly encourage a guy to make a move.”

“What can I do to show him that isn’t embarrassing or desperate? I’m still not convinced he actually wants me to make a move.”

“Send him nudes,” Scott said. I heard scuffling in the background, and another voice.

“Don’t listen to him,” it was David. Great, I interrupted a booty call. “Flirt a little, touch his arm, bat your eyelashes.”

“Thanks for the _helpful_ advice, David.”

“Any time, toots. He’d kill me if I told you this, but I heard him bragging about a couple of your book passages you sent him.”

I blanched. “Really? What did he say?”

“He was talking about how well written and thought out your material was and that he wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up on the _New York Times_ ’ Bestsellers’ List.”

He talks about me when I’m not around? I was flabbergasted.

“We’re not saying you have to process your undying love to him,” Scott said, taking the phone back. “Just give him enough of a green light. It’s time for you to put yourself out there.”

I spent the rest of the day thinking about ways to show Jake I was ready to take things to the next level.

————

It had been about a month since that afternoon at the National Mall. Jake and I had been texting back and forth for weeks and exchanging phone calls and emails. I found myself needing his advice less and less these days and it made me a little sad. I didn’t want to stop talking to him after the book was done.

I was taking a coffee break from typing furiously at my computer. The book had about a chapter left.

Jake: How’s the book coming along?

Me: Great! Almost done. Then I can send it off to my editor.

Jake: Amazing news! This calls for a celebration.

Me: Ha, I’m not done yet, but I should be within the next day or so.

Jake: I have back to back meetings pretty much all week, but I’d love to see you when you’re finished. Would you be ok with coming by the studio tomorrow afternoon around 2?

Me: Yeah I can do that.

Jake: Great, see you then :)

Me: Looking forward to it!  
  


————

I decided to look semi-presentable and opt for a sleek pair of twill pants instead of jeans and a nice blouse. I knew CNN wasn’t going to throw me out of the street if I wore jeans, but the twill pants did wonders for my butt.

I got to the studio at exactly 2 pm and security let me in upon giving my name. They thankfully gave me instructions to Jake’s office, since the building was pretty large and I was hopeless when it came to navigating anywhere.

I couldn’t place why, but I felt extra nervous to see him. Something felt different between us lately. More tender.

I stopped outside of his office since his door closed and knocked.

“Come in,” I heard Jake’s voice call out.

“Hey,” I breathed. My eyes scanned his face, taking it in. He was wearing his glasses, reading something at his desk. It was so nice to see him again.

“Keira, hi,” he took off his glasses. I stifled the cry inside of me. He looked really good in glasses. “I missed you.” He gave me a smile. He looked a little tired, but just as handsome as ever.

“I missed you too.” I told him. “Texting and calling just isn’t the same.”

“Agreed.” He said, nodding. “I have something for you.” He pulled out a package from behind his desk. It was wrapped impeccably. Of course he was good at wrapping gifts, what couldn’t the man do?

“Oh my god, you didn’t have to do this,” I said, stammering.

“Of course I did, you finished your first book! This is a huge deal.” I gave him a big, genuine smile and grabbed the package, carefully ripping at the paper. I gasped once the paper was torn away.

It was a print out of the first passage I sent to Jake, with his notes on the margins. I had no idea he had printed it out and written notes down on it. They were all positive feedback on certain points I made, with sentences underlined with words like “yes!” and “absolutely!” next to them.

“Jake, this is...” I started to trail off, overcome with emotion.

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were meant for big things. You knocked me off my feet, and you continue to do so every day.” My eyes filled up with tears.

“I’m so proud of you, and I’m honored that you came to me during this process.” He stood up from his desk and walked over, enveloping me in a hug.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” I told him honestly. “I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I honestly don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“A copy of your book is all I want, and to continue being a part of your life,” I gave him a watery laugh.

“Of course. Those two things go without even saying.”

He went in for another hug. I never wanted to leave his embrace. His arm rubbed circles up and down my back soothingly.

We slowly let go of each other. That was when I did something I never thought I’d do. I inched closer and kissed his cheek softly. I don’t know why I did it, other than being caught up in the moment. Jake grinned, and looked down at me, brushing my hair back behind my ear. His eyes were shining with emotion, glancing down at my mouth and back up.

“Jake,” I chanted his name softly. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. His mouth was mere inches from mine. My lips parted, waiting. He stroked my jaw lightly, fingertips barely touching my skin. I felt like my entire body was humming in anticipation.

He closed the gap between us. His lips were soft, exploring. I sighed into him and deepened the kiss. His tongue found mine, tangling together languidly. I could already feel myself starting to get wet. Our kiss was slow, searching.

I nibbled on Jake’s lip and he groaned. He pressed me into his desk, hips meeting mine. I practically mewled as his erection pressed into me. Our kisses became more frantic, as if we couldn’t get enough of each other.

His fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt, skirting around my abdomen. He broke our kiss to move his attention my neck and I moaned loudly.

“Shh, baby,” he whispered. “Someone could hear us.” I had almost forgotten we were at the studio, still in his office. 

He continued to kiss down my neck to my shoulder, stopping to suck the spot above my clavicle. My nipples hardened involuntarily. I wished we were somewhere more private. We continued to attack each other with fervor. I couldn’t help but ruck my hips into his. He panted into my ear and but it lightly.

“Want you so bad,” he whispered to me. I gave him a small moan in response.

And then fingers dipped down into my pants, unzipping them deftly. The butterflies in my stomach flapped wildly. His hand found its way in my panties, where he began to massage my clit with precision. His touch was soft and practiced.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” he panted in my ear.

I but my lip, struggling not to let out another loud moan.

“Fuck me, Jake.” My hand slid up the fabric of his trousers. I grabbed his erection, stroking it through the material. He bucked into my hand and groaned.

“You’re killing me,” he said, biting my earlobe. He continued his rhythm on my clit. “We can’t here.” I felt disappointed, but he was right. This wasn’t the time or place.

I felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to build inside me. I trembled in his arms and kissed him desperately.

“Don’t stop,” I sighed. “Jake.” I dissolved into a puddle of a human, repeating his name over and over.

“Yes baby, come for me. Come on my fingers.” My orgasm ripped through me. I had to press my lips into his shoulder to quiet my moans. My entire body was trembling; Jake held me up with his body.

He slid his hand out of my pants and zipped me back up. He did another thing that shocked me— he put his fingers in his mouth to taste my release. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

“You taste so good,” he murmured, kissing me. I struggled to find words. I was a little embarrassed and a whole lot turned on. I can’t believe he fingered me in a semi-public location.

“I have another meeting soon. We should get going before someone knocks on the door,” he chuckled. His voice was still low and husky. I could tell he was really turned on. I wish we were anywhere else, so I could sink down to my knees and take him in my mouth. I told him exactly what I was thinking and he groaned.

“Fuck. I want that more than anything.” He adjusted himself to hide the very large bulge in his pants. “Next time.” He gave me another quick kiss.

“I want to see you again.” He told me seriously. “Will you come to dinner with me on Friday? 7 pm?”

“I’d love that,” I answered, smiling like a fool.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 6:30,” he gave me a wide smile. God, this man.

“See you then,” I said. Jake helped me put my coat on and gave me another long kiss.

I left the studio with a wide grin on my face. Everyone must have known what I was up to, but I didn’t have it in me to feel self-conscious about it.

————

Before I knew it, it was Friday evening and I was getting ready for our date. I asked Scott for advice on what to wear, to which he responded “Something that says ‘I’m not against getting finger banged in public again.” I should have known better than to ask him. He was thrilled for me, but his support never came without a smartass comment or two.

I decided on a small black number, it was a loose and flowy, stopping at about mid-thigh. I wore the necklace my nephew got me, hoping it would bring attention to my chest, like a large gold arrow pointing down to my tits.

Jake showed up at 6:30 pm sharp, as punctual as ever. I kept my pea to open, despite the frigid temperature, so he could see my dress.

“You look beautiful,” he told me, leaning forward to capture my lips. My hand found his jaw, deepening the kiss. He broke apart, biting his lip. “If we don’t leave soon we will never get to dinner,” he breathed out a laugh.

“Good call,” I agreed. It was easy to get carried away with him. “I guess I’m a little overzealous about being able to kiss you now.” I wanted to smack myself. Thirsty much? Why was I terminally embarrassing in every way imaginable.

“I am too,” he looked over at me, his face serious. He started the car and pulled out of my driveway. “I honestly had been wanting to ask you out ever since I met you.” He glanced at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

“Why didn’t you?” I asked him.

“I was scared,” he said. “Also, I didn’t want to come off as some creepy old man, and I wasn’t sure you felt the same way.”

I balked. “I would never think that of you!” I continued. “And I’m sorry, I spent so much time being nervous that you didn’t like me, that I kind of hid my feelings.”

“No apologies necessary. We’re all humans just trying to protect ourselves in some way or another.”

We continued to chat and flirt on our way to the restaurant. Every once in a while I’d catch Jake looking over at my legs.

“Eyes on the road, Tapper,” I teased.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little distracted tonight.” He laughed. I loved that he felt comfortable with checking me out now. It made me feel sexy.

The host sat us immediately once he gave his name. He must have booked a reservation in advance.

Dinner was fantastic. I wasn’t sure what I ordered— some sort of pasta dish— but it was delicious. We tried each other’s food and sipped each other’s wine. I felt like one of those cheesy couples from a romantic comedy, but I loved every second of it. This was the first date I had that didn’t feel awkward or stilted. Jake was incredibly easy to talk to.

It seemed to end too quickly. Jake was bucking his seatbelt and pulling out of the parking spot.

“Would you like to head back to my place for a drink?” He asked. He sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

“I’d love that.” I told him. Unlike dinner, the car ride was silent and tense. I think we both were anxious to see how the rest of the night went.

Before I knew it we were at his house. He turned off the engine and looked at me in the dark. His face was mostly covered by shadows, illuminated by the moon.

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for,” he told me quietly. “I want to do this right. I know that I may have come off a little aggressive at my office earlier this week. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,”

“You didn’t!” I said, a little too loudly. I cleared my throat. “I liked it. A lot.”

Jake wet the bottom of his lip. A small action I couldn’t help but notice.

“Shall we head inside?” He asked, his voice was considerably lower. Huskier. I nodded back, unable to speak.

Like a flash, we were out of the car and Jake was struggling to unlock his front door.

“Damn lock,” he muttered. “I’ve been meaning to replace the thing.”

Then we were inside. I pushed him against the door and kissed him hungrily, my hands roaming his face and stroking down to his chest. I couldn’t get enough of him. I needed more.

I broke the kiss and regarded him. Now, my next words were a surprise even to me. I considered myself a feminist, but there was something I wanted to try.

“I want you to take charge,” the words hung between us like a thick blanket.

He cleared his throat and brought his hand to my hair, pushing it back softly.

“I can do that,” he breathed. He kissed me again, lingering. He lead me towards his room, his hand burning hot on my lower back.

His room was spotless. It smelled like him, masculine and fresh. The decor was similar. It was simple yet understated. He had an eye for design. I had expected it to look like his office, filled to the brim with paraphernalia and trinkets. I could see why he would want his bedroom to be a little less chaotic.

I felt like a live wire, buzzing with life and ready to jump out of my skin at any moment. He peeled my coat off gently and put it aside, on his dresser.

“You’re going to start taking your clothes off now, one by one.” His voice was like butter. I already could feel my pulse quickening. I looked up at him from under my lashes and removed my dress. Jake’s eyes were drinking in the newly exposed skin. I placed it beside my coat, not wanting it to wrinkle. I may have been a sex maniac but I was no fiend.

“Wait,” Jake told me. “Come here.” His voice was firm, but still kind. I was absolutely slick with need. I stepped closer and waited for further instruction.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, looking into my eyes and cradling my face in his hand.

“Let me know if you want me to stop at any time. Seriously. Just tell me.” I swallowed heavily and nodded. I highly doubted I would want him to stop, but I appreciated him taking the time to make sure I was comfortable.

He stepped closer and kissed my forehead softly, slipping my bra straps off my shoulder.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, kissing my lips next. He unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor between us. He stepped back for a moment, eyes scanning over my chest. I suppressed the urge to cover myself, feeling self conscious.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he said reverently. He trailed a finger in the valley between my breasts, and brought a hand around the underside, avoiding the spot I needed him the most. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Suddenly, he surged forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down lightly and soothing it over with his tongue. I couldn’t help the moan that came out of me. He continued to lavish my breasts while grabbing my hand and placing it on my panties.

“I want you to show me how you touch yourself,” he rasped. I smiled nervously, a little shy but also excited. I slid my panties down and stepped out of them. Jake pushed me back gently, guiding me to the bed, where I laid back into the pillows and began to explore myself. My hands started at my breasts, fingers brushing over my nipples. I looked up at Jake and saw his gaze was transfixed on my hands. He looked so intense, so full of need. He palmed at himself to release some of the tension. I could already tell how hard he was. I licked my lips.

My fingers trailed a path down my abdomen, then down my thighs and back up to the juncture between my legs. I began to massage my clit, looking up at him and moaning. Jake was still fully clothed, looking down at me like I was a work of art. I didn’t ask him to undress, waiting for his lead. I desperately wanted to see him take his clothes off.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby.” He said, voice strained. Jake put his hand on my arm to stop me. He started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly, pushing his slacks down his thighs. I watched in awe as he unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off.

“Get up,” he told me, voice stern. I felt myself getting even more wet. I loved hearing him order me around. I complied and stood up. He guided me so I was facing the bed and bent me over.

“Go ahead and lay forwards, baby,” he said. His voice was husky and low. I followed his direction and laid forward. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next, and holy shot I hoped I was right.

He stroked his hand down my back softly. I bit my lip in anticipation. All of a sudden I felt his hand come down with a loud _crack._ I moaned uncontrollably. My entire body felt like it was tingling.

Jake smoothed his hand over the area to soothe it.

“Is that okay?” He asked, concern in his voice. My heart melted a little.

“It’s more than okay,” I croaked out. I might combust if he stopped.

His hand came down again. _Crack._

I moaned again. This time louder.

“So fucking sexy,” he groaned. “I’m so hard for you baby.”

I briefly wondered if I owed him a dry cleaning bill for his duvet cover. It looked expensive and I was absolutely soaking.

_Crack._

I bucked my hips into the bed, begging for some relief.

“Jake,” I panted. “Fuck me.”

 _Crack_.

“Not yet.”

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

My entire body was trembling with need. The movement behind me stopped. I tried to turn around to see why he was doing, but was hindered by his hand on my back. I felt his lips pepper down my spine, stopping on the spot where he was spanking me. His hand on my back moved.

“Turn around,” he said. His voice calling me out in a haze of lust.

I slowly got up, not trusting my legs to work properly. As soon as I was looking at him, I was faced with the image of a man undone. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. His chest was heaving. My eyes scanned down to his tented boxer briefs. Jake grinned, grabbing hold of himself through his underwear.

“I need you inside me,” I begged. I knew I was pressing my luck, giving an order. But it seemed he was on the same boat.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard baby,” he told me, peeling his underwear off. His erection bobbed as the material was pushed down his legs. He really had sexy legs. I wanted to lick his thighs. I wet my lip as I looked at his hard cock. I needed that in my mouth.

I didn’t realize I had said the last thought out loud.

“In time, baby,” he chuckled quietly. “Right now, I need to fuck you.”

He lowered his body down and kissed me hard, nudging my legs open with his own. I could feel his cock pressing against my opening. He paused for a moment and I almost cried out in frustration.

“You okay?” He asked, his hand smoothing down my hair.

“I won’t be if you don’t fuck me right now,” I panted, bucking my hips towards him.

He chuckled. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn’t seen how affected he was after spanking me.

He didn’t respond. Instead, he guided himself inside slowly, opening me up. Fuck, he was big.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me.” I moaned in response. “I’m so crazy about you.”

He entered to the hilt and paused, letting me get used to his size. I wiggled my hips impatiently, earning a small huff of laughter from him.

“So fucking eager for it,” he panted as he moved in and out, his hips gyrating.

“Mmm you feel so good,” I told him. This spurred him on, he snapped his hips into me, grabbing my right leg and hoisting it over his shoulder. Oh, this angle was good. He grabbed my other leg and swung it over his left shoulder. Oh, fuck.

“So...fucking...deep,” I panted out between the rapid thrust of his hips.

He slowed down, wanting to savor the moment. I could tell he was getting close and didn’t want to finish too quickly.

I decided to try to be a little naughty, and thrust my hips hard into his.

“Ungh, fuck,” he exclaimed. “That was very bad of you. I should spank you again for that.”

I moaned, unable to decide between never wanting him to stop fucking me and wanting him to spank me again.

“Next time,” he said, whispering in my ear. He flipped us over, placing me on top.

“I want you to ride my cock,” he murmured.

I had no arguments there. I bucked my hips into him with fervor, my breasts bouncing in his face. His tongue found my nipple and I groaned.

“Fuck, Jake. Yes,” I panted.

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he told me honestly. I felt the familiar build up inside me, coming from a different place. I had never had a vaginal orgasm before, but I figured this must be what was happening.

I couldn’t respond. I opened my mouth, and all that came out was a stuttered moan. I came hard, riding his dick through the entire orgasm. My hands cling onto his shoulders for dear life.

I could tell Jake was getting close. I decided to help him along with my words.

“Mmm, Jake you fuck me so good,” I told him. He grunted in response, closing his eyes.

“Hey, look at me.” His eyes opened, searching mine.

“Can’t wait to have you bend me over and spank me again,” I said, panting. “I’ve never been so wet in my life.”

This is what did him in. He came with a loud moan. It was the sexiest thing I had heard in my entire life.

He collapsed next to me to catch his breath. Once we both could breathe normally, we turned to each other and laughed.

“Holy shit,” he said, voice full of glee. I laughed and smiled in response, feeling shy again.

He got up and padded into his bathroom. I couldn’t help but check out his ass. He had a cute ass. He came back a moment later with a warm wash cloth. He cleaned me off with careful attention, ever so gently.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough,” he said. His voice was quiet.

“Not at all,” I told him honestly. “That was perfect.”

He looked into my eyes and moved up towards my face.

“It was perfect for me too,” he said, kissing me softly.

He went back into the bathroom to put the towel in his hamper and laid back down next to me.

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Jake said, stroking his hand down my cheek.

“Right back at you,” I answered.

We fell asleep like that. I was cradled into his chest and his arm was wound around my back. I didn’t remember ever feeling as content as I did in that moment.

————

I woke up the next morning, sunlight spilling into the room. Jake wasn’t next to me anymore, but I heard a shower coming from the next room. I knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in,” I heard Jake call out.

I opened the shower curtain and stepped in. Jake greeted me with a kiss, our tongues tangling together. I kissed down his neck and continued south. There was no way I wasn’t going to finally get what I had been fantasizing about for months.

I stopped when I got to his hard cock, grabbing it at the base and looking up into his eyes. He squeezed my shoulder and groaned.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he told me. I smiled up at him and took him into my mouth. He was so smooth, so big. I licked the underside and took the tip into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Jake moaned and fisted his hand into my hair.

It wasn’t long before he came long and hard. I swallowed his release and kissed his thoughts softly. Jake grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up to kiss me.

“Fucking unbelievable,” he panted.

After we finished washing each other clean, we dried each other off. Jake promised to make us breakfast but said he had “an important meeting [he] had to attend,” which really was just having me ride his face, followed by riding his cock.

We had a late breakfast that morning. I couldn’t help but smile at him like a fool. He smiled right back, big and genuine.

————

A few months later, we were making dinner together at my house.

“I have a surprise for you,” I told him.

“What is it?” He asked, putting the spatula aside and turning the heat off on the stove.

“The publisher sent me the first pressing of my book,” I said, handing Jake a copy.

“What!? Oh my God; that’s amazing!” He took the apron he was wearing off (I know, he’s so fucking adorable) and snatched the copy out of my hands.

He opened to the first page, where the acknowledgments were. He read them out loud.

_To my parents, who always encouraged me to follow my dreams. And to Marielle and Scott, who talked me down from many freakouts. And most importantly, to Jake, who is my rock. Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done this without you._

Jake put the book on the counter, his eyes swimming with emotion. He grabbed me suddenly and kissed me hard. It was almost dizzying.

“I love you,” he said, his forehead leaning into mine.

“I love you.”

Dinner was soon forgotten and our clothes were littered across my apartment. We could always order takeout.

————

As if Jake had predicted it himself, my book made it to the NYT bestseller’s list. He spent an embarrassing amount of time bragging about it to everyone who would listen. I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.

He finally met my family at the book release event and naturally, they loved him. Little did I know the incredibly harrowing experience of being on television would result in me meeting the love of my life.

He spent the entire event by my side and sung my praises, telling everyone he couldn’t wait for my next book. (I hadn’t mentioned writing a second book, but I guess he had a feeling it was only a matter of time.)

I truly felt like the luckiest person on earth.


End file.
